


A friend among friends

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: Bilbo has his heat in journey. Thorin protects him from other alphas and acts like nothing is happening, but finally he couldn't handle it. The heat passes, but the couple's relationship remains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Свой среди своих](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650509) by [Towaristsch_Mauser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser). 



“It's a lovely place, isn't it?” Kili said, smiling at a hobbit matron. She nodded to him as she walked by and went on her way.  
“I think, once upon a time that land belonged to our ancestors,” said Fili and pick ripe pear, “but later those worthless creatures occupied it.”  
“Such little weasels!”

Two dwarves reached the Shire at sunset. They walking down the path, looking for the promised wizard mark. A hedge covered with flowers and small berries stretched along the road. The sunset was red in clouds, sunbeams reflected on a large clean lake surface. The wind was weak, carrying only the scents of evening dew and a lot of evening smells: fried chicken, fish, potatoes and ham.  
"They've got a great little life here," said Fili, biting the pear. The sweet juice ran down his fingers.  
"Hey, I want a pear too!" Kili looked for pear trees, but unfortunately here was none of them.  
"Do you think, the halflings would give us a meal? And what is their usual meal? Is it tasty?"  
"Oh, I think a whole feast is waiting for us," Fili sucked the pear stub and threw it. “I wouldn't mind some fried fish and everything is better with some beer in the belly.”  
"Lots of it!" exclaimed Kili, and his loud voice sent two nearby hobbits scurrying for their homes. At first Kili didn't catch what happened, but then he burst out laughing.  
"That's a brave folks!"

***

They almost missed the Gandalf's rune. Kili noticed it when they were already passing by.  
"Oh, brother," he grabbed Fili by the hand and stopped him, "That's the wizard mark! Do you have your head in the clouds?! You really don't notice anything?"  
"Maybe... but your elf eyes must see everything!" Fili smiled.  
"If so, you're blind as a mole!" said Kili and punched his shoulder.  
"Did you ever hear a tale about elf changeling child?" asked Fili in a sincere voice, and after that his brother pushed him once more and knocked him over into a neatly trimmed lawn.  
"I'll show you ... a changeling ...!" Kili panted, trying to pull his brother under him, "or maybe you once of them!"  
"Oh, I don't stand a chance!" Fili kicked him, but then his stomach growled, "by Durin's Beard, Kili, enough playing for today, I'm hungry".  
"Me too" Kili immediately got off of him and went to a small round door shaking off the grass blades from his knees.

***

“The halfling is something special! Uncle will lose his mind,” Kili told Balin, while he was examining wine labels.  
"He’d be thrilled when he gets here," Fili agreed, laughing, “or he’d rejoice!”  
"I don't think Thorin is the type of funny guys” said Balin.  
"But Gandalf obviously is! You have to admit that his idea is crazy, completely crazy!”  
"Do not block my view" said Balin "and find something useful to do."  
“Something useful!” exclaimed Kili. He explored pantry from the inside and went to Mr. Baggins.

He found Mr. Baggins in passage. Mr. Baggins was busy saving cheese from Bombur. The odds were uneven from the beginning, but Mr. Baggins still tried to save at least some of his delicacies. He growled, pulling a dried fruits plate from Ori.  
"He's so funny," Fili whispered in his brother ear.  
"Oh, yes, he is!" Kili grinned back, “Look at his clothing, it’s so lovely and sweet. I want to stuck one finger behind his braces.”  
"So do I," said Fili, but then Gloin patted them on the shoulders and handed them a chair, and Mr. Baggins had to be forgotten for a while.

***

Bilbo Baggins’s home was very cozy and comfy. Fili smoked tobacco, enjoying every puff. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and pressed his shoulder against his brother. It would be nice to stay here and don't go anywhere, especially in darkness, cold and death danger.

Thorin, as Balin had predicted, did not rejoice when he saw the burglar. And moreover, he did not even laugh. He smiled only once, when he called Mr. Baggins a grocer and nothing more.  
"See?" Kili whispered in his brother's ear, "Our halfling is offended."  
"Oh, uncle offended him by telling the truth? Uncle should be sorry” said Fili watching Mr. Baggins. Of course, if Fili were him, he wouldn't want to go on an adventure, especially in Thorin Oakenshield's company. Fili wasn't stupid and he knew perfectly well that no deal is better than a bad deal.

Bilbo Baggins don't belong amongst dwarves.

He ended up falling flat on the floor. Just fell flat on the stained parquet floor, that's it.

"Bofur, you scared him to death,” hissed Kili, "he's fainted now."  
“Incineration!” said Fili, "that was very sensible of you."  
“What do you think will happen with that sybaritic fellow in our journey? You think it's a good decision?” asked Bofur.  
"That's what Gandalf wants," Kili said with a grin, "I knew there was a reason, otherwise, why else would we be here?”  
"If Gandalf is going to coddling halfling," said Dwalin "he can take his halfling and lead him everywhere by his hand. But I don't believe he will.”

It was a pretty long speech for taciturn Dwalin and it got Kili thinking.

***

"Gandalf, you're out of your mind!" exclaimed Bilbo, “Did you see them?”  
"You're talking about the dwarves? They are good fellows.”  
"Good ..." Bilbo sighed, "but not at all like the hobbits, you know?"  
"You are one of the few who can make such a journey. And I need you" he said calmly, "do not force me to speak twice."  
"Yes, yes," Bilbo nodded.

He was deep in his thoughts.

Of course, on the one hand, he was excited. The idea was an attractive one, and it wasn't about the gold and treasures at all. Bilbo was a very well-to-do hobbit. It was all about Gandalf's words. It was about the world outside his window. Did he forget how he wanted adventures? Every spring and autumn he dreamed about traveling. 

Bilbo always want to step into a wet road and go down from the door where it began. Because the world is big and there is so much mystery he don't know. Maybe old fables are real...

The road. The mountains. The adventures. The dwarves.

"Gandalf," sighed Bilbo "I would go with you, I want it, I really do. But dwarves company frightens me. You understand, they are… they aren’t... And I'm... so!”  
“Such a great explanation,” Gandalf smiled, “Do not be afraid of them, it's always been business first and no more.”  
“It was to be hoped,” Bilbo bit his lip, "What if it's not, huh? You know, things are going pretty easy here in the Shire. All about… fun and relationships. There are parties in the tavern and dances until the morning dawn. Sometimes couples meets after that… sometimes not... and then no consequences.”  
Bilbo looked uncertainly at Gandalf, but he just smiled, as if he knew everything in advance.  
“Dwarves are too busy with themselves, Bilbo, and gold is more important to them than anything else. Furthermore, all dwarves are different, but Thorin and his Company are decent and respectable enough. Thorin is a serious and noble dwarf.”  
“And very arrogant."  
"Do not worry about it, maybe it’s the best thing for you. Go and get some rest, maybe you should just sleep on it.”  
"Yes, I suppose you're right, Gandalf," Bilbo smiled awkwardly as he rose from his chair and went to his room. On the threshold he looked back and waved to Gandalf.

***

"Fili, cover me," Kili commanded, "I believe that our amiable master can not fall asleep trembling with fear. I have to help him.”  
"Do you think, he would fall asleep faster, sharing his bed with you?"  
"Yes, brother mine, and if he wouldn't fall asleep, I can make him a good company."  
"Not bad," Fili said with a knowing wink.  
But in a narrow passage they met with Bifur, Bofur and Thorin, who stared suspiciously at brother’s cunning faces.  
"You're up to something," said Thorin and blocked the passage resting his hands on his hips. "Do you want to raid a garden?"  
"We don't care about halflings and their limp vegetables," Kili said indignantly, "we were just going to bed."  
"It would also be interesting to know," Bofur snorted, "who do you want to sleep with?"  
"Does anyone really care who I sleep with?" Kili smiled keeping his eyes on the uncle's face. At first Thorin seemed to think about his question, but then just gave up.  
“Behave yourself, Kili” said Thorin. Kili cheered up and went further down the passage.  
"There's only the master bedroom in that direction!" suddenly someone spoke in a low, impressive voice.  
"Damn it!" exclaimed Kili, stepping aside.  
"My name is Gandalf, not a “damn”! And I won't have anyone worry Mr. Baggins"  
"Do not overestimate this grocer, Gandalf," Thorin shook his head, "he's not worth your concern."  
"Let me define it myself, Mr. Dwarf," said Gandalf, "I advise you leave him alone."  
Thorin shrugged indifferently and turned away, pulling out his pipe.

***

"I just can not understand why everyone got so angry," Dori sighed, taking the kettle off the fire. The kitchen was an overcrowded, but Ori and Nori helped him make tea.  
"Anyone for more tea?" Nori asked, looking at the Oin, who was sitting in the corner with empty cup. He nodded.  
"As for me, the hobbit will be superfluous in our long journey. We don't have enough participants to lose him...” Nori said softly, taking the empty cups.  
"Yes, yes, right you are," Dori sighed again, "the journey is very danger, and perhaps the last one for me... However, for someone, this is the first and serious adventure," he glanced at Ori, "but I think that Mr. Baggins won't follow us.”  
"And you must bet Gandalf. He and Oin are somehow sure that Mr. Baggins would," Nori said, while Oin sipped his hot, aromatic tea.

***

"The Shire is look like a toy country," Kili grinned, "Good morning," he said, jokingly greeting the passer-by hobbit, who looked at the dwarf angrily and incredulously.  
"Funny halflings," Fili nodded, "they live here safely in their burrows and do not know anything what is going on around.”  
"Perhaps if the Shire wouldn’t be so far from the Erebor, we could visit halflings more often."  
"Perhaps, we could," said Fili, picking the early plums, which had not yet fully ripped up, but were already full of juice.  
"Pick some plums for me!" Kili asked, holding both ponies by the bridle. They were still walking slowly, because Gandalf was still hoping for the hobbit, but Thorin seems to have forgotten about him.  
"Hold it," said Fili, slipping the plums into pockets and shoved a couple into his brother's mouth. Kili approvingly murmured, managing to keep ponies and plums at the same time.  
"I do not advise," Dori remarked as he passed.  
“What?”  
"This plums are not ripe," he said. “Better save it before lunch, it go well to the garnish.”  
"It's my plums," said Fili, but after a look at the Kili's wry face, he decided not to risk and follow the advice of the elder.

The old path led them into the forest. The forest was clean and sunny, the bird voices were ringing softly. Fili, who had been silent for a long time, got close to his brother, tramping the cones down into a soft road sand.  
"Gandalf have lost the bet."  
Kili looked at the wizard, who had rested well last night and looked so great and very splendid on a white horse.  
"Saddle your pony," Thorin suddenly ordered, as if he heard Fili's words.  
“Uncle completely have lost his faith in the halfling. But, I think he's right. The halfling is a troublemaker.”  
"You know, I felt a little sorry for that poor thing" Kili said, deftly saddling his pony.  
“You’re talk about the hobbit?”  
“Yep”.  
“Why are you sorry?” Fili patted his pony, "He'll be fine now. Probably, he is cleaning his cozy burrow. Probably he is happy because we left him alone.”  
“Yes, of course. But also I feel sorry for myself! I didn’t pulled him by the braces" Kili grinned, bending his finger like he was ready to do it. Fili grinned back.  
The path led forward, wide and free, bypassing deep ravines and brambly ditches. The summer day was so quiet that they could plainly hear the woodpecker intermittent drumming from the depths of the woods. The ponies walked unhurriedly, stepping over the naked and solid tree’s roots.

But they didn't get far. The hobbit ran after them, waving a contract like a flag.

"He's crazy," Kili frowned, seeing him and stopping the pony, "why did he decide to do this?"  
"You wanted to see the hobbit," said Fili, "and here he is."  
“Oh, maybe our little throng were driving him mad. What do you think, the madness is contagious?”  
Fili began thinking about it and looked at his brother anxiously, but Mr. Baggins did not seemed crazy at all. He, of course, looked worried and breathless, and he also looked insecure, but he didn’t look like a total crazy person.  
"Fork up," Dwalin grumbled, taking out his purse, "have you forgotten already?"  
"Well, who'd have thought" murmured Fili. "But now, brother, you get a new chance..."  
Kili grinned, but Dwalin suddenly gave them both an angry look, as if he were against it. He threw Gandalf the purse and started riding faster.  
"Why is he look at me like that?" asked Fili, but Kili only made a face and went ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo did his best to keep a low profile, but he felt that he behave like a teenager who had slipped into military camps.  
"He does not look like a dwarf at all," Ori said, looking at the halfling, who clumsily grabbed the reins in both hands.  
"Of course, he does not look like a dwarf," Bofur grinned, "because he's not a dwarf."  
Ori just looked at him and shook his head.  
“I don't know if he can deal with journey’s hardship. You know, out there we face great dangers! Battles and all that.!”  
Bofur looked Ori up and down, then smiled and said nothing.  
"That's why it's good for hobbit that he does not look like a dwarf," Nori snorted, "if he would flee from field of battle, who would blame him?

***

"Maybe we find a tavern on our way," Bilbo muttered under his breath. He tucked Bofur's handkerchief away, because it was more like a puttee. "And in the tavern we’ll surely find a grocer... a real grocer!"  
"Why do you need a real grocer?" Gandalf asked.  
"I need to buy a pocket-handkerchief, of course! And other stuff,” said Bilbo, "You know, last year I went to Tuckborough for the second cousin's wedding, and compiled a very nice travel list of what to pack. I made this list three weeks before the trip…”  
Gandalf yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.  
"Very nice," Bilbo said, "We can't all be wizards who are ready to go running off into the blue... Is it true that elves call you the Grey Pilgrim, or are that only rumors?  
"It’s true," said Gandalf. He looked pleased.  
"Maybe...," Bilbo said carefully, trying not to fall out of his saddle. He leaned towards Gandalf, "maybe you have a spare handkerchief? You know what a handkerchief is, don’t you?”  
The wizard rolled his eyes but rummaged in his horse saddlebag.   
“Here you are, or else you'll ask everyone about it.”  
"I don't need fourteen puttees," Bilbo muttered and bowed slightly though, "thank you."

Gandalf did not answer. He look good on his horse and his posture was great. Bilbo tried to copy his posture, but precisely at that moment his pony decided to step over the root, and he almost fell down.  
"Good girl," Bilbo said uncertainly and patted the pony like a puppy, "don’t throw me off, and we'll get on."

***

Pony behaved decently as though it understood the hobbit’s plea, and he didn’t fall down. When company stopped for a rest, Gandalf disappeared. Bilbo suddenly realized that get off the pony even worse than riding. But he can’t ask the dwarves to take him off the pony! He wasn't as clumsy as they think, he wasn’t clumsy at all! If Gandalf said he is a burglar, a burglar he is.

Pressing his cheek against the short tough fur, the hobbit tried to get down very slowly. However it was surprisingly easy to managed it.  
"Atta girl!" Bilbo whispered, patting the pony. He looked into her calm, dark eyes and decided to climbed onto the pony one more time. He put his left foot in the stirrup and tried to swing his other leg over the saddle. But he could not! Cursing himself for clumsiness, Bilbo once again tried to pull his body up and onto his little horse...  
"Moving away?" a sarcastic voice came from behind him. Bilbo landed in the saddle like lightning and turned around.

Young dwarf brothers stood behind and looked at him.  
"No, not far away," Bilbo smiled awkwardly and stroked the pony, calming himself more than the animal.  
“So, where you're going?” asked one brother, stared at him.  
“Yeah, where?” the second asked.  
"He's not going anywhere," answered Bofur, also hanging around. "If I'm not mistaken, this is your first day in the saddle?"  
"Yes… but I think I'm pretty close to get used to it," said Bilbo.  
“Do you need help?”  
"No, thank you," the hobbit smiled broadly, sitting on the pony, "I'll handle it!"  
Bofur nodded with understanding and took the brothers away. Bilbo caught his breath and calmly slipped down from the pony.

***

The bonfire was burning brightly and almost as snugly as at home. The sparks flew high and disappeared in the deep blue sky above. Bilbo sat cross-legged and held the bowl in his hands, watching the spark. There was a gleam of calm and happiness on his face. The wavy hair barely covering his neck.  
“Do you like it?” asked Fili, getting closer to his brother.  
“What?!” Kili almost spilled his soup.  
"I'm asking, do you like potatoes? Dori added the plums”.  
"Well..." said Kili. He hasn't been himself all night.  
Fili waited for a more intelligible answer from his brother, but he didn't say anything. Fili snorted and took out the pipe, settling himself comfortably. They both had to watch the camp until dawn because of Kili, who volunteered to be on duty.

Fili knew why his brother needed to stand on watch today. However he ready to bet that Kili has nothing to gain. No one go to sleep today early because last night in the Mr. Baggins home was very fine, and it looks that Thorin didn’t intend to go to sleep at all.

***

"Balin is a heartless prune," Kili muttered angrily when his great idea to scare the hobbit failed. His idea failed miserably and spectacularly, with a deafening crash, louder than Gandalf's fireworks!

Balin described his uncle in darkly heroic colors. Not just a hobbit, but many others stare at Thorin with admiration. Of course, Kili himself was proud of his uncle, but it was absolutely not fair when Balin so openly praise him in public!

"Don’t worry" Fili yawned sleepy, "and come here, I'm cold."  
"Everything would be fine without Balin!"  
"Come on, if it wasn't him, somebody else would say it. Come here, I said”.  
"Well… But! But did you see, brother?" "Kili hissed as he climbed under the blanket and stared at his brother."Did you see how Mr. Baggins was looking at our uncle?"  
"You weren't the one who was looking at the uncle slack-jawed," Fili yawned again, "So what?"  
“So what?!” Kili accidentally kicked his brother and didn’t even apologize. "The hobbit wouldn't leave him out of his sight!"  
"Oh," said Fili, " it's going to last up to the first tough mess, where our dear Mr. Baggins would probably act like a fool, and uncle will start to regard him with cold detachment or even contempt”.  
“Do you think so?”  
“I'm sure. And after that no time should now be lost.”  
"Thank you, brother," Kili said and stopped kicking. He lay down quietly and stared at the sky.

***

However, that moment come neither on the next day, nor on the day after next day, nor on the week. It seems that everyone was accustomed to Mr. Hobbit, and Mr. Hobbit finally got used to company. The enthusiasm over his agenda had waned. He stopped being afraid of the night rustles, and did not behave like an fool, although he was complaining more often than he should have.

“You are not a very great prophet, brother mine” Kili sighed, imitating Balin's way of speaking.  
"Сalm down," said Fili, sat down on a fallen tree and looking at the ponies, which peacefully nibbling, “ aren't you a little too obsessed over Mr. Hobbit? Let him be.”  
"Don’t you feel that it's not just a hobbit? That is he special one?”  
"Oh, I feel it, I really do! Gandalf had washed uncle’s brain, that the hobbit is very special. He is the burglar, the chosen and selected burglar. Do you think, I can forget about it?”  
“I'm not talking about it. I can smell it," Kili grinned, and his eyes flashing. “Am I clear? I sure about him.”  
"My little brother," Fili snorted skeptically, stuffing the pipe with tobacco. "The last time you were sure, our uncle had to pay well for dental work. The last time your confidence include getting your teeth cracked and floaters in your eye.”  
“Yes, I was too confident that I understood everything correctly with that guy. I was sure.. However, he wasn't interested in a relationship. Or he didn’t understand me. Or maybe I said something wrong..." Kili sighed, rubbing his jaw involuntarily. Fili said nothing, looking at him.

"it's necessary to keep your ears open, because it's easy to be mistaken,” added Kili after a short pause, “but the smell still betrays that sort of guys.”  
“Oh, well. Do you remember Held?” Fili smirked, releasing a puff of smoke.  
"And what about Held? I was not mistaken with him either.”  
"Why did he break your ribs?"  
"First of all, it wasn’t ribs, but just one of them. And secondly, it wasn’t Held, but his boyfriend," said Kili, crossing his arms over his chest, "and then, I never was so fascinated by Held. He was, you know, so materialistic and vain. The gifts for every meet!”  
"I think he's right," Fili said thoughtfully, clearing the pipe. “Look, there is no point going out with someone, who can not give a pair of sparkling pebbles? And what is the good of starting a relationship at all, as long as we do not have a home or wealth?”

Kili paused, getting the dirt out of his fingernails. Fili also remained silent, shaking out the remnants of tobacco. He looked into the tobacco pouch and taking it away. The leafage of the trees trembled quietly in the wind.  
"You're talking about a decent dwarf," Kili said suddenly, "but this is just a hobbit."  
"Brother, stop it and watch yourself. And, in addition, I'm sure that the hobbits are different.”  
"Yeah," Kili nodded, "maybe we can handle it without gifts."  
"And I'm not talking about gifts. What makes you think that they are the same as us? Well, I mean, by technical specifications,” Fili pretended that he was caressed an imaginary hobbit.  
"So we'll check ... And here's our Mr. Baggins!" Kili shouted cheerfully, as if he had not talked about him a minute ago. Fili said nothing, hoping that the hobbit had not heard anything superfluous.  
"Dinner is here," Bilbo smiled, holding a bowls in his hands.  
"Damn it!" said Fili.  
Bilbo stunned, looking around, and Fili added quietly:  
"Kili, I think we had sixteen ponies ..."


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, Fili’s expectation have not been realized. It's not just Mr. Baggins, but all of them acted like the fools in the mess with trolls! And, of course, uncle was unpleased that the hobbit couldn’t quietly take away the ponies.

And only Gandalf was splendid again, suddenly returning at dawn.  
"Remember, Bilbo," he said, laughing in his beard, "A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

And Gandalf took him to explore the troll cave with representatives from each of the dwarf’s families. Bilbo used to stick to the wizard, because for the first time realized that the road is very risky. And death isn’t somewhere far away. Death is around every single corner, and he’ll have to try really hard to get alive to Erebor. And, of course, come back.

"Gandalf, how close we are to the end?" Bilbo asked, looking at the elf sword, a marvelous work.  
"End of what?"  
"We've been on the road for a few weeks," the hobbit looked at him, raising his eyebrows, "when our journey ends?"  
"Much longer than we have already passed, and I can tell you that it was the easiest part of our journey."  
"Oh," breathed Bilbo, wondering if his personal… intimate... problems could begin. That could obviously spoil the journey. The journey was already not very comfy and sweet at all.  
But Gandalf did not even care about him. He was figuring out how to lead a dwarf company through Rivendell, and do so in a manner that didn’t hurt Thorin's pride.

And, it has to be said, Gandalf almost had not to improvise, because the events themselves went as they should. That’s Gandalf likes more than anything.

***

Running across a field was not so easy for Bilbo. The last time he ran so fast on the day when the most angry bull had broken off of its leash. On that day Bilbo thought that it was the worst thing that ever happened to him, but he was mistaken. If somebody asked him now what it's like to survive the orcs on the wargs assault, Bilbo would not have been able to answered. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, or maybe, in his throat, then all of a sudden his heart sank to his stomach. The trace of the orc arrow, that had struck the backpack, almost sent Bilbo into a deep faint.

He could not get over it and caught his breath after running, but a moment later someone grabbed his hand and dragged into some gorge. The gorge, however, did not look dark and gloomy. The sun illuminated their way, inviting to go forward.

"The elves!" said Dwalin, slided into the narrow passage.  
"The elves?" the hobbit asked in surprise.  
"You never know what to expect from them!" Dwalin muttered and pushed the hobbit behind his back, "hold on to me, halfling."  
Bilbo panicked, but he's clearly overreacting. The secret valley of Rivendell was one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen in his life. He couldn’t take his eyes off the beauty of nature, passing along the thin bridge with the dwarves. Since then, his heart for the rest of his life yearned for Imladris and unwittingly sought to come here.

 

***

"Uncle is treated to a very nice dinner" said Fili, "The rolls with somewhat tasty, as far as I'm concerned. And we're eating the grass here, like goats."  
"He is a king and he get special treatment" said Dory, "eat cabbage, it's healthy."  
"It can make your boobs bigger and perkier," agreed Kili and got a clip round the ear.  
"It's obvious," Nori said very quietly, exchanging glances with his brothers, and nodded at one of the elf lady. Fili looked, approvingly raised his eyebrows, and, picking up a twig of parsley, began to suck it, smacking loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Ori did not understand.  
"Eat cabbage," Kili advised him. "it's healthy."  
Ori stared at him incredulously, tried some cabbage and kept begging Nori to get him potatoes with meat sauce.  
"Look," said Fili softly in Khuzdul, "look at her. See? She’s beautiful, and her clothing… Such a thin, almost transparent fabric. Looks like I can read through it ... but I can’t see anything interesting through it. Why?"  
"The famous elf magic," Bofur snorted, "many legends are created".  
"I wonder if they'll scoff at us, or will they treat us to good wine?"  
"Judging by the look on uncle’s face, we'll all get up and leave at once," said Fili.

Thorin, talking quietly with the elf lord, was really serious, as never before. He looked severe as a winter's night, and as cold as the snow of the northern mountains.

***

 

"Rivendell is the Last Homely House west of the Mountains, here we can rest and gain strength before a long journey," Gandalf said like it was not a big deal, when Elrond left them.  
"It's bad enough that we have to ask the elves for shelter," said Thorin, getting excited "so now you want to delay our departure?"  
"It’s a very sensible decision."  
Bilbo looked them, not daring to get into conversation with his valuable thoughts, but if they had a vote, he would undoubtedly be in favor of staying here longer.  
"Elrond can do the thing that I can't," added Gandalf, "perhaps here we would find out something that can be useful to us on the journey."  
Thorin squeezed his narrow lips, exhaling angrily, but he remained silent. He gave every appearance that he never forget Gandalf’s words. Then he turned and went deep into the leaf-strewn passage. Bilbo involuntarily followed him, but felt Gandalf's hand on his shoulder. Gandalf gingerly, but firmly kept him in place.  
"It's good for him to be alone now," he said softly  
"Yes, yes," Bilbo repeated and exhaled quietly. He didn't know what's come over him.

***

The Dwarves camped in one of the many courtyards, settling in their own way. Camp wasn’t elegant, but very cozy. Bilbo made the bed away from the balustrade. The air was warm, and he could probably fall asleep on a smooth stone tile.

Very few people liked the luxurious cabbage dinner. So the dwarves acted like the real hobbits: they decided to have dinner again. It seemed that the valley’s dwellings was ready for bed, but Bilbo now and again heard a quiet and iridescent laughter, like the ringing of bells.

"It's been awhile since I've visited the elves," Balin said quietly, when everyone filled their bellies and finally settled down.  
"We used to see them more often," Dory responded, looked at the others, but no one supported the conversation.  
The fire burned down quietly, but no one was in a hurry to throw up firewood.

And Thorin was not there.

Bilbo sprawled across the bed, gazing at the scarlet coals. The smell of the pine-trees made him drowsy, but he couldn’t sleep. It was unfair to leave Thorin alone in the unknown, even if he was ingrate. In addition, Gandalf himself disappeared somewhere, as usual.

What if Thorin lost and didn’t know where to go? In an instant Bilbo was on his feet. He had already put on his coat, when the last spark burned out, and quietly went to the stairs, trying not to wake the others. Along the way, he grabbed a torch. If he can light this thing, he wouldn’t have to stray in the dark.

He silently walked forward, staring at a dim light in the distance. And suddenly he almost bumped into with a pretty tall person.  
"Where are you going, halfling?" he heard the cheerful voice .  
"I need to light it," Bilbo said, stepping back, “It's dark.”  
“Why do you need a torch, when there are stars in the sky?” someone whispered in his ear, and Bilbo was picked up and dragged somewhere.

He even had no time to be intimidated, when he was already brought to the meadow covered with a soft grass.  
Elves chatted cheerfully, sang and laughed. They were drinking wine but the most amazing thing was that part of the dwarf company also joined them. Clearly, Bilbo was lost in thought and didn’t notice how dwarves quietly slipped.  
Elves noticed the hobbit and began to play a trick on him without malice or hurt. One elf shoved a silver goblet of wine into his hands, another put a flower crown on his head, and they again began to sing.  
Despite the fact that only the stars illuminated the meadow, Bilbo noticed Bofur with a flute, next to him was Bifur and Bombur, Balin and even Dwalin. Kili sang along with the fervent elven song, stomping to the beat, and Fili was sitting between two elf twins and gazing at a piece of elven cloth. The same flower crown as the hobbit had on his head, slipping into Fili’s ear.

Bilbo was a little confused. He sipped some wine, looking for a quiet spot, and suddenly noticed Thorin. He was sitting a little away, staring somewhere into the dark. He didn’t drink and didn’t sing as if he were all alone.  
The elf wine was light and pleasant to the taste. Bilbo drained the goblet in one fell swoop, left him on the edge of the meadow, rose and went up to Thorin. Not that he was going to do it consciously, but he has felt like he had little choice

"I thought you were lost," Bilbo said, feeling an unusual lightness in his body and mind.  
He stood in front of Thorin, blocking his view.  
"And you went to save me?"  
"I just wanted to know ..." Bilbo sighed, looked at him in confusion, but Thorin narrowed his eyes.  
"A drunken halfling is not what I want to admire this evening. Be so kind, go to the others and don’t irritate me."  
Thorin expressed his displeasure aloud for the first time, and Bilbo, feeling completely outcast, uninteresting and useless being, muttered an apology and wandered back.  
He didn’t notice who do this, but most likely it was one of the elves - someone slightly pushed him, and Bilbo fell from the stairs and almost knocked Thorin off the step.

"Don't drink if you don't know how!" snarled Thorin, gave the hobbit a shove. But after quiet apologies, Thorin changed his anger at mercy and sat Bilbo down next to himself. He picked the flower crown that had fallen off and put it again on the hobbit’s head.  
Then Thorin again looked away with detachment.

Bilbo closed his eyes and, holding his breath, leaned against Thorin's shoulder. Thorin didn’t pay attention to him, and Bilbo, not fully understanding what he was doing, carefully put his hand under dwarf’s elbow, rubbed his sleeve and dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Baggins," Kili smiled, looking at the hobbit the next morning, "Do you like being in the elv secret valley?"  
“Sure” Bilbo responded, smiling back. “ I've been dreaming of this moment since I was a kid. I can’t believe that I can easily speak with them, I just can’t get used to it. They are wondrous folks!”  
“And what about dwarves? Are they They are wondrous too?” Kili asked, walking around the hobbit.  
"You are earthly folks," Bilbo replied after a moment, then glanced at Kili's eyes, "and I've become accustomed to dwarf company."  
"That's good," Keely nodded, keeping his wary eye on him, "shall we take a walk?"  
The weather was wonderful, the sun was setting for the sunset, but it was still far from supper, and Bilbo had no choice but to agree.

***

Kili led him down the narrow paths to the river. He was looking around all the way down like he was afraid as if someone can disturb. Kili's silence excited the hobbit. Bilbo followed him, feeling a little out of place. It was silly to refuse his offer like, you know, I've just remembered an appointment.  
The young dwarf just went on and on, without stopping for a minute.  
“Kili, wait!”  
“What?” He turned and looked impatiently at the hobbit.  
"I think we can stop here, it's not necessary to go far."  
Kili looked at him, serious and attentive, but nodded after a second. He take the hobbit by the hand and sat him on a carved bench.  
"Bilbo," he began, staring at him, "I wanted to talk to you alone."  
"I'm all ears"  
"I like you," Kili said gravely, breathing hard. He tore the flower off the branch and carefully, with jeweled precision, put it in Bilbo's hair. Bilbo was sitting, biting his cheek from the inside, trying not to laugh, although at the same time he was very excited.

"I'm very pleased," Bilbo finally said and tried to get off the high bench, but Kealy grabbed him and seated him back.  
"No," he said, "sit down."  
"Look, it's all very nice," Bilbo began to get angry, "but I don’t even want to think about that now. And I want to keep friendly relations with all of the company.”  
"It will not work," Kili said, still holding him.  
"You wouldn’t forgive me for the refuse?" Bilbo grinned, although it was hard to breathe because of Kili's hand. Bilbo’s knees trembled treacherously.  
"You think you can keep friendship with everyone, but you're mistaken," Kili breathed, putting his hand on hobbit’s knee. "I can smell you. Now I know your scent, halfling."  
Bilbo swallowed and remained silent, closing his eyes and hoping that the problem would resolve itself. However Kili stared at him, squeezing his knee - hard, rough, but at the same time very pleasant. And he said softly in Bilbo’s ear:  
"How long will you last, halfling? Everyone's polite, kind, and full of smiles for now, but I know that soon everything will change. And you will change, you will want it yourself.   
Kili stroked him higher, shoving his fingers between his legs and squeezing his hip from the inside,"You’ll want to please someone. Tell me, do you understand that in our company, I'm not the only one, who’s top?”

Bilbo was silent, because he thought that calling for help was completely shameful.  
“Why are you silent? "Kili whispered, burying his nose in wavy soft hair, as he’d wanted to do this for a long time. The hobbit’s scent was even better than at a distance - something sharp, tart, sweet, and incredibly appealing. Bilbo froze, like caught prey, almost without resistance.  
"Now you can control yourself, but why?" continued Kili, “you will be mine, and I’ll give you everything that you want. Your bed wouldn’t be so cold and lonely anymore”.  
"Stop it," Bilbo said. "Kili, you'll stop touching me, or else…I'll decide that you want to offend me."  
“Oh! snapped Kili, "How terrible we are! And we don’t bite, no?”  
"No," said the hobbit, pushed his hand away and got off the bench.  
“And I am!” - Kili suddenly exclaimed and loudly clapped his teeth.  
He looked so serious and irrationally terrifying that Bilbo was frightened for a second. He tried to run away, but Kili caught him snarling and howling. Then he knocked Bilbo to the ground and began to tickle him.

“No!” Bilbo cried out in protest, raising his hands. “No no no!”  
But everything was useless. Kili dragged him along the cobbled path, tickled and bit. Maybe If all this happened last night on the meadow, but in the darkness - perhaps Bilbo could not stand it. But in the light of the day he held on to the last forces. He knew if he have a fling with Kili, he couldn’t stop it soon. Maybe he couldn’t stop this fling ever. Kili’s scent was very nice. It was almost like Thorin’s scent.  
“No!” Bilbo exclaimed, choking with laughter and going crazy with hot kiss-bites. He kicked Kili and suddenly heard someone's steps.  
"Well, what have you got here?" inquired Bofur, who turned out to be so on time that the hobbit suspected something. But, fortunately, Bofur didn’t join. On the contrary, he pushed Kili aside.  
"Bofur, go where you're going, please!" said Kili angrily.  
"You were yelling for the hills, and now elves, magicians and somebody else will run here," said Bofur, "if you two want to yell, you better find a quiet place."  
"I don’t want to yell at all," Bilbo confessed, getting out from Kili.  
"Thanks for the advice," Kili said and rose.  
"I think you got our burglar," Bofur decided, and held out his hand to him. Bilbo reluctantly squeezed his hand and also got up, started shaking himself. He tried to put all his thoughts in order and chasing away the remnants of the excitement that had engulfed him. Kili closely followed his actions.  
"Kili, by the way, your brother went with the elves to fishing. Why don’t you join them?”  
"Thanks for the advice again, Bofur!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "Today you are an invaluable treasure trove of advice!"  
"You're welcome," said Bofur.  
"Bilbo," Kili said with a grin, walking away, "remember my words, it will be so!"  
And he dashed up the light narrow path. Bofur, smiling, followed him with his eyes.  
"What did he tell you, if it's not a secret?"  
"The truth," Bilbo sighed, shaking off the blades of grass, "the terrible and awful truth."

***

There was no one on the canopy bank, except for Fili, who was dozing in the shade. Brooks murmured, pouring into a small lake.  
“You are alone?” Kili asked, sitting down beside him.  
He nodded with his eyes shut.  
"And where are they?"  
"They're already gone."  
"You know”, said Kili, “If I go fishing, I always take a fishing rod. Where’s your rod?"  
“What are you grumbling about?” said Fili, glancing at his brother. “Did you fail?”  
Kili gloomily, but eloquently remained silent and began to crack his fingers.  
“I told you so. Don’t run after this halfling.”  
“Listen!” Kili exclaimed. "I'm your son, are you going to teach me?"  
“Thankfully, I'm not.”  
“So do not bother me! I sick to death with advice!”  
"Don’t spark," said Fili, "you’re going to chase after Mr. Baggins, like an idiot, and everyone laughed at you. I'll say no more about it. Do what you want. You’re an adult dwarf.”  
Kili frowned, exhaled and kept his tongue under a bridle.  
"Eat," Fili smiled and handed him a wicker basket, "and calm down."  
Kili looked incredulously at his brother, but picked up the basket and began to fill his mouth with ripe, juicy strawberries. In the silence that has come, they could heard the quiet brook again.

“So, you said that everyone are laughing?” asked Kili angrily and at the same time looked at his brother excitedly. He picked the last strawberry from the bottom of the basket.  
"None of us," Fili said, patting him on the shoulder, "but the elves are."  
“Elves? Whatever! And what about our company? Anyone noticed?”  
"I think anyone doesn’t care, but someone noticed," Fili shook his head, "but only you still care about the hobbit."  
"I don’t care!" Kili howled and collapsed next to his brother, punched his fist several times on the grass and growled softly. "I came to him early, brother."  
"Slow and steady wins the race," said Fili patting him on the shoulder. "I have currants here, do you want?"  
Kili sighed, and after thinking a little bit, he nodded.

***

“Maybe you want some tea?” Bofur asked, glancing at the hobbit. “I can brew.”  
"Yes, be kind," Bilbo snorted absently. Everything was mixed up In his head. Perhaps he should talking to Thorin and abandoning the campaign. Not likely It will be the only one case like that, with Kili. Withdrawal would probably be the wisest decision. But then he must to break the already signed contract! But that decision will proved that the hobbit is incapable of anything, except pastime in a cozy home.  
Bilbo leaned back, hitting a wooden pillar lightly and bang head against the pillar again, clenching his teeth.  
"Are you alright?" Bofur gave him the cup.  
"Yes, I am. And no, I’m not" Bilbo sighed. On the one hand, he wanted now to speak frankly sharing his experiences a little, Bofur would hardly have cursed him for whining. On the other hand, it is better to keep such things secret.

Bilbo completely got confused in the dwarves, at first they all seemed to him the tops. At least, Dwalin, who quite unceremoniously broke into his house. But gradually Bilbo began to discern scents, and what these scents mean. And although most of the dwarves smelled the same, Bilbo felt that Thorin, for example, smelled like a metal, like a land covered with damp autumn leaves, like a fragrant strong tobacco, and something else elusive - like fresh linen that dried in the freezing winter wind. Sometimes this smell could be felt when you get a cold watermelon from the well in summer and cut a strong green crust.

And how good it was in the Shire! How easy it was! Bilbo sighed, remembering the foam parties in the "Green Dragon", which allowed only sexually mature men. Everything was so simple, so easy, he usually began to compliment the Brandybuck twin brothers, or immediately sat down at a table for Big Guy Jackson, who was either an uncle or a nephew to him. Bilbo forget this part of his family tree. After these parties, it was necessary, of course, to clean the home properly, especially if you bring home one of the twins - they were so messy. But none of them Bilbo was not afraid, even Big Guy. He offered Bilbo to move at him, promised to build an excellent life, but Bilbo always refused. The parties were wonderful, old Proudfoot jokingly called it "The mating games", and family life is another story. Bilbo didn’t have a soul with anyone, and no one loved him badly, so that he could choose his dancing partner every time. The bachelor life was carefree, sometimes boring and sometimes causing melancholy, but quiet.  
Gandalf has turned upside down not only his house, but the whole world.

"Your tea is completely frozen," Bofur grinned, "your mind is elsewhere."  
"Yes," Bilbo nodded and, after taking a sip, asked, "you were not joking about the dragon, were you?"  
"No," Bofur grinned, pouring tea to Bombur and Ori, who were drawn to the fire, “So it is huge,it flies, it spits fire... and it can sweet-talk any simpleton.”  
"Is it speaking?!"  
“Of course!” exclaimed Bofur, as if he himself had taught Smaug to speak. "Do you think a stupid third-rate dragon could cope with Erebor's warriors?"  
“B-but how, then, do you think, a stupid third-rate burglar will cope with it?”  
“I think our burglar isn’t stupid. The burglar has the noiseless legs and he is light weighted, he can insinuate into the cave." smiled Balin, joining the discussion, "And. By the way, Lord Elrond is calling us for counsel tonight."  
“Me too?”  
“Yes. You, as a burglar, should not miss this.”  
The burglar sighed, finishing the rest of the tea, but not feeling any taste. And how was it possible to break the contract?


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin was extremely serious during the council meeting. It seems that the short respite has not spread to him. Even Elrond's interpretation of the map’s cryptography did not smooth the wrinkle between Thorin's brows.

Balin was more optimistic and smiled slightly.  
"So this meeting has come to it’s end.... I can only bid you good night, dear guests," said Elrond and retired to his quarters.  
"Lord Elrond is incredible," Bilbo sighed, "I'd like to be as wise as he is."  
Gandalf laughed, and Balin gave Bilbo a reassuring pat on the shoulder:  
“I think, many of us are no match for him. But now you know how to make it work, burglar! The case looks much clearer now than it seemed in the beginning. Mr. Gandalf is so clever.”  
"Thank you, Balin." Gandalf grinned, looked back to the path that Elrond had left, and added: "It’s time to sleep. I'll be back by morning, and we'll discuss our next steps.”  
The wizard said it with a smile, but Bilbo caught Thorin's anxious glare. Gandalf nodded at him, and Thorin clenched his teeth, bowed slightly, wished Gandalf good-night and went on the way to the dwarf’s camp.

“What's happening?” whispered Bilbo, barely keeping up with Balin, “Where is Gandalf, and why did Thorin look at him so...?”  
"I think that our wizard has another council meeting," Thorin said, who heard the whisper, "but we were not invited."  
"Oh, that kind of party..." Bilbo was embarrassed. He has got the wrong idea about secret meeting.  
"My dear halfling, it's not that kind of party! I know, you’ve got only one thing on your minds, it’s all about dancing and wine," Thorin said aloud, but did not explicitly say more about it. Bilbo sighed quietly and fell silent too. The "dear halfling" didn’t sounded harsh.

It turned out that the dwarves did not sleep despite a very late, or rather an early hour. Beds and sleeping bags were folded, even Bilbo's sleeping bag was rolled up and attached to his backpack.  
Thorin’s face lit up, when he saw an organized, ready-to-go group. Dwalin turned to him and asked, polishing the axe:  
“So, how it went?”  
"It's alright," Thorin said, "It's much better than I expected. Now we know that the door can be opened on Durin's day.”  
"Durin's Day?" Gloin shook his head, "We'll have to go fast."  
"We'll have to go very, very fast," Thorin nodded, "Off we go!”  
The dwarves seized their goods at the command of Thorin. Dori picked up the hobbit's backpack, helping him to quickly put his hands on the straps. Fili looked at Rivendell with mild sadness, and, along with his brother and Dwalin, went to the end of the line.

***

The stars quickly died out in the brightening sky, they became invisible one after another. The valley blossomed unexpectedly at dawn with bright colors. The gentle sunlight poured waterfalls on the top of the mountains, and Bilbo experienced a spasm of regret.  
They didn’t meet anyone on the road and swiftly left the Rivendell. The air was clean and fresh near the elven settlement, and it was an easy road. However, the closer to the mountains they got, the harder Bilbo’s backpack became, and Torin's decision on urgent escape seemed more and more unreasonable.

Bilbo remained silent, trying to stifle his curiosity. He has always been more curious than cautious, and sometimes that's served him pretty well. When Thorin announced that the halt would soon come, the hobbit could not stand it and pestered Balin.

"Why are we escaping? Why did we leave Gandalf?  
"Something went wrong," Thorin replied instead of Balin and made Bilbo blush all over, "Gandalf will catch up with us later."  
“But how did the others know that something’s wrong, while we were on the council?”  
“I'm interested too, So, how it happened?” Thorin turned to the company.  
"It's all Ori," Nori said shortly.  
"I heard the conversation between Elrond's counselor and the messenger," said Ori, “It was about the arrival of a white wizard.”  
"We already have the gray one," Thorin said. "Well done, Ori.”   
"Do you know the elf language?" Bilbo was surprised, looking at the young dwarf. Ori smiled, and Nori answered instead:  
"Of course, Ori speaks and writes great. The elves decided that very few people are able to learn their language, but that's not true.”

All dwarves laughed, and Bilbo did not understand the joke. He looked around and stared at Thorin.  
"Apparently, Elrond's counselor doesn't have a very high opinion of our abilities. However, elven languages are not so difficult to learn," Thorin replied, glancing at the hobbit, "many familiar concepts came from them.”  
"And you... dwarves have their own language, right?" Bilbo looked at Thorin, but apparently he was bored with talking and said nothing, looking at the road.  
"Of course, we have our own language," said Fili, catching up with the hobbit. "Many mountains and valleys we call in our own way in conversation with people. But we teach the languages of many folks from time immemorial. Those folks with whom we have contractual or business relationships. We do not teach khuzdul anyone.”  
“No one?” Bilbo was surprised.  
Fili nodded affirmatively, shaking his beautifully braids, and comforting patted the hobbit on the shoulder.  
“In ancient times, some people knew khuzdul, and elves usually avoided it. By the way, my name “Fili” is a human word. Like Kili, and Balin…”  
"And Thorin too?"  
“Yes.”  
“And what is your real name?’  
"I will not say," Fili chuckled. Bilbo turned around, but it seems that it was not a joke at all. No one was smiling, and he was not laughing.  
“You will not?”  
"No," Fili shook his head, "I'm sorry, but we don’t reveal our names even to the best friends among the people."  
"Well, I see," muttered Bilbo, "I understand, yes.”  
“Do not worry. I'm so used to my human name that I consider it my own for a long time.”  
"Yes, yes, I understand," Bilbo repeated, continuing to pace along the road, without even noticing.

Small pebbles rolled under his feet, the roots blocked the road, but Bilbo automatically stepped over them and went on. He really understood that he could never become a friend of this strange company.

***

Gandalf was late. It's been a whole day since the company of Thorin left Rivendell, and Gandalf was not there. The dwarves went ahead. They were confident that wizard would soon overtake them, and if he not, it would be quite possible to manage without him.  
But Bilbo was not sure that he would manage without Gandalf. Of course, now he was treated better than at the beginning of the adventure, but still he felt atrocious.

In addition, Thorin, who was seriously concerned about the impending crossing over the mountains, became completely unbearable. He wasn't very friendly, he was rather aggressive. The Misty Mountains were more dangerous than before, people did not settle near the mountains, and the orcs and goblins were out at night far from their caves. If even the Elven scouts saw them, then the passages must have been packed with orcs. Thorin was worried about how to pass mountains without losses. Every participant of the company was dear to him.

Every dwarf, Bilbo mentally corrected himself. The hobbit was just a burden, imposed by Gandalf.

All these thoughts occupied Bilbo along with an ardent desire to wake up in his bed and never go further than the league from home. This thought made him very, very sad. Bilbo get really upset, angry and and snapped at everyone, including Dori and Balin.

***

On the second night (that was the second night without Gandalf) Bilbo woke up in the middle of the night, as if he had been poked. He shook his head, but the feeling what had awakened him did not go away. It was Thorin, or rather, the smell of Thorin. His scent was brighter than usual, and much more astringent. Maybe Bilbo suddenly improved his sense of smell... That smell had a note of cherry tobacco. Like a strong, good, not damp, and not overdried tobacco. The smell wildly reminded the hobbit of the summer night in the Shire, remained the house, the comfort, remained something reliable and strong.

Bilbo wanted to get next to Thorin and cuddle up to him and feel protected. He probably would have done it if Thorin had been on duty. But Thorin was asleep, and Fili and Kili were on duty tonight. Bilbo did not want to appear in front of young brothers. Instead, he just closed his eyes, hugged his backpack, and, concentrating on Thorin's tender smell, he imagined something pleasant, and surprisingly quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo had been awakened before the others. The gray dawn was rising in the whitish sky. A fog, as thick as milk, descended on the foothills. The sun had not yet risen behind the mountains. It was chilly and damp in the lowlands.  
“Something happened?” Bilbo asked, rubbing his eyes wearily.  
"No," Bofur smiled, "But I made tea. Especially for you.”  
"That's incredibly nice of you," Bilbo said, "But let me sleep."  
“Alright”, Bofur sat down on his bed without invitation and shoved Bilbo a cup of tea, “But first a drink. It's useful for you.”  
Bilbo rolled his eyes and decided that the quarrel might wake everyone up. He drank the tea in three sips. Bofur kept his eyes on him until Bilbo had returned the cup to him.

“Are you satisfied?” muttered Bilbo. Bofur nodded and walked away to the fire. Bilbo just was going to sleep again, when he suddenly felt that he didn’t smell anything. It was like a bag on his head, or ear plugs in his ears. Bilbo shook his head and sniffed the soil - it smelled damp. The thick foliage smelled sweet but not like ripened fruit, just softer. The smells of everything around him stayed. Only a pleasant smell of Bofur (something like copper and a mixture of herbs), disappeared…

And when did Bilbo manage to smell Bofur?

"Oh, I'm an idiot!" Bilbo groaned, immediately covering his own mouth with his hand. He leaned back on the pillow, slipped his hand into his underwear and again moaned in despair.  
This is exactly what he was afraid of.

"Are you alright?" Bofur asked quietly, avoiding to wake the others.  
"Yes ... No ..." Bilbo replied. “I don’t know!”  
Bilbo quickly got out of his sleeping bag and looked around, wearing his red jacket, but Bifur, who was on duty with his cousin, was sitting by the fire and throwing firewood. He obviously didn’t listen to the conversation.

"It's bad," Bilbo confessed, sitting down on a large fallen tree near the camp, "Everything is just awful."  
"I can smell it," Bofur nodded and sat down next to him. Bilbo was agitated because the dwarf was too close, but the smell seemed to have disappeared, and Bofur didn’t look at him greedy. On the contrary he was friendly.

"What was in my tea?" sighed Bilbo.  
"Honestly, I thought that you yourself would have guessed," Bofur snorted, "After last night."  
“I'd like to hear a bit more about, you know, what happened last night”, said the hobbit and looked at him.  
“Nothing. However you was the one who slept peacefully.”  
"Stop blaming me and shaming me, please. I am all torn up regret,” Bilbo muttered, covering his face with his hands and involuntarily began to make excuses. "You know, my special days should not have started before the end of winter!"  
“So… you don’t know how to cope with this problem?”  
"What’s the problem, Bofur?" exclaimed Bilbo. "It's just a period in my life! I'm single now, but it’s normal. I'll hold it.”  
“I don’t know about the hobbits, but it’s a really hard task for the bottom dwarves…”  
“I’m not the dwarf, you know! Never mind, I’ll forbear”  
“But why? Why should you have to torture yourself? You’re a very nice fellow… And your smell is great.”  
"I'm flattered!" Bilbo breathed noisily, but because of tea his desires were dulled now, otherwise things would have gone far enough.

“So what?’ Bofur took one of his hands and caressed small neat fingers of the hobbit. "I don’t want to upset you, but Thorin will not mess with you… just get it. He has had much weighing on his mind."  
"Oh," Bilbo sighed softly and looked away, "maybe you'll make me some more tea? To make it all stop?"  
“Herbs can help, but they can’t stop. And, in addition, the single bottom in the company is a torment for tops.”  
"Forgive me," the hobbit breathed, barely audible. He closed his eyes and thought... come what may. Of course, the whole company is more important for Thorin than one funny halfling. And the adventure requires a stable mind… Of course, Thorin was right.

But Bilbo didn’t manage to calm himself.

Suddenly he heard Bifur's cry in top-secret language of the dwarves. Bofur answered him briefly, and then looked at Bilbo:  
"It looks like the our conversation will have to be postponed."  
“Can I ask one thing?” exhaled the hobbit. “Who are the tops in company, except Kili?”  
"Dori, but he will be able to control himself," Bofur said, "and Thorin, you already know, don't you? And, of course, Dwalin and me.”  
He left a discouraged hobbit on a log and went to the fire.

***

The alarm was almost in vain mountain goblin, stocky and small, no higher than a hobbit, climbed to the camp. He hid in the dawn haze, watching the camp and muttering curses softly to himself. It seemed that goblin have lost all caution, not noticing the danger or threw wariness away. Bofur killed him with one punch, so that goblin did not even have time to squeak. He turned dead body over and looked at him.  
"A scout?" Bilbo swallowed, standing beside him.  
“I don't think so," said Bofur, "it’s not like that. And what did he need? In the morning?”

Bilbo was silent, looking at his toes. The feet were dirty again, although he washed at the valley. He began to feel a panic slowly, but inevitably, coming up inside. Fear was rising from the heels to the very throat: to run, to escape, somewhere into the darkness and down into the saving burrow.  
"Hush… Don’t be afraid," said Bofur, placing a hand on his shoulder, as if he guessed his thoughts.  
"Thorin will kill me," breathed Bilbo, looked at the dry grass and stones. He was trying to concentrate on something, but he could not.  
"He will not."  
“Please, don’t tell him about the goblin... although, probably, this is stupid. He will understand everything.”  
“Drink a tea. The goblins can’t smell you, if you drink it" he advised, “Maybe it would work.”

***

It wouldn’t.

When they reached the foot of the mountain, a distant wolf howl was heard. Bilbo froze, listening, but howling did not happen again, and he felt a little relieve.  
“And it's only noon,” he thought.  
And they still have to climb and climb the mountain, and the weather began to deteriorate.

The hobbit felt terrible. The stones crumbled continually under his feet, he slipped where the dwarves walked smoothly. Besides, his breath caught from the sudden ascent. Vivid colored circles flashed before his eyes, but Bilbo had to shake his head, pull himself together and move on. And Thorin went on and on, as if purposely set himself the task of exhausting the hobbit.  
The air smelled ozone distinctly. The dark, stuffy clouds spread over, they were dirty gray, like poorly washed cloths. Nobody chatted. Nobody joked, even Fili and Kili, who was usually friendly, looked gloomy, like thunderclouds.

They rose already high enough. If Bilbo turned around and looked, he could notice the border of the elven kingdom, the distant forests and fields through which they happened to pass. Thorin stopped on the pretty, friendly platform, which was very suitable for a halt. He surveyed the stones and bushes that could close the travelers from the wind. Thorin stroked his beard - and then announced that they were moving on.  
Bilbo hardly could stand it and got angry, snorted loudly and angrily. Thorin looked at him sternly. The hobbit's lips trembled, and he almost began to justify himself and apologize, but Bilbo keep his temper in check and said nothing.

"It seems that not all of us are able to endure the hardships of the path," Thorin said, looking around the others, and ordered: "Don’t stop."  
No one began to object to him.  
And Bilbo walked around the bush and leaned wearily to the high stone, settling directly on the grass, dry and warmed by the sun. The Shire was left somewhere far away, where the sun was slowly picking up.  
"Hey, halfling," muttered Dwalin, who came last. It seemed that he was the only one who noticed that Bilbo sat down to rest into the bushes.  
The рobbit did not even respond, getting the flask. Only after drinking Bilbo said:  
"You go. And I'll catch up.”  
"Someone'll catch up you," grumbled Dwalin, picked up the hobbit by the backpack and help him to stand. And then he took Bilbo’s backpack.  
"Come on," he said, throwing his luggage on his shoulder, and Bilbo had no choice but to follow him.

"Ah, here you are," Bofur snorted, seeing the last members of the company, "I was looking for you."  
"Here I am," Bilbo smiled weakly, which was easier now, but not much. And Thorin still walked ahead, without turning around.  
"Maybe I'll carry you?" Bofur suggested, and Bilbo immediately blushed.  
"No, thanks," he confused, "I'm able to go myself."  
"Well then, go ahead," Fili advised, "and do not brake the process."  
"I do my best," said Bilbo.

And he went on and on, on and on. He was no longer frightened by the wolf howling, which again sounded in the distance. He was not paying attention to the fact that the sky had completely darkened and burst from the pouring water. Thorin led the company, and Bilbo stared at his nape with a steadfast gaze, followed him. He already thought that by the end of the journey he himself would turn into a dwarf. He’ll become square and wider in the shoulders and could overcome any mountains ... perhaps he could even like it.  
Raindrops tickled the eyebrows and gathered at the tip of the nose, and dripped from the chin, and the road became narrower and narrower, and now, instead of the relative wide road, there was a mountain serpentine in front of them.

Bilbo badly remembered what happened next.

The road turned into an unceasing nightmare, and every second it became worse. The mountains themselves seemed to go mad, starting a war against each other, and every second Bilbo realized that he was alive only because of some fantastic luck. Far below, a dark abyss opened up. The raindrops, rocks and rock fragments flew into the abyss. The hobbit clung to staggering cliff like a mouse falling into a well.  
The sky split into pieces from the sparkling lightning, and, at some terrible moment, Bilbo was out of luck. He slipped. It was nothing but emptiness under his foot, his heart broke, and he screamed, saying goodbye to life. The hobbit with the last force held on to the edge, in the roar of the rain and the thunder of lightning, no one heard his scream.  
The fingers could not bear his weight, and Bilbo, pressing his hot cheek against the wet rock, realized that this was the end.  
Another lightning strike flashed brightly, and, through the rain and tears, he saw dwarves hands that were stretched out to him. His broken heart was pounding in his chest again, but there was no strength to grab the hand.  
And suddenly something pulled him up, throwing him onto the smooth surface of the path. Bilbo somehow rose to his feet, again clinging to the rock. And he saw Thorin, who got out of the cliff.  
More than anything else Bilbo would like now to hug a dwarf leader, confusedly saying words of gratitude for his salvation, but Thorin forbade it. He forbade it with one single glance.  
Thorin responded unflatteringly about the hobbit, came back to the path and went forward again.


	7. Chapter 7

Fili and Kili found a cave at that very moment when Bilbo finally lost heart. He was already thinking to ask for Bofur’s help.  
Thorin did not really want to stop at halt even now. However, it was impossible to pass along the path during the fight of the stone-giants, so he had to give the order for rest.

The tired and drenched dwarves swarmed into the cave and looked around. Thorin stood in the middle and got his hands on his hips.  
"Now we'll light a fire!" suggested Oin, but Thorin said:  
“No bonfires! We rest and move on.”  
Nobody argued. It was cozy in the cave, and, in Bilbo's opinion, it would be even more cozy with a fire. He really wanted to take off his wet jacket, get warm and eat. In addition, it was very bad that his special tea was over. He couldn't stop thinking about moment when Thorin had grabbed him by the scruff and saved him. These thoughts occupied a lot more space in his head than it should be.

***

"Thorin," Bilbo said quietly when everyone went to sleep, settling in the warm, dry sand. Thorin dozed, not letting go of the sword. Bilbo crept noiselessly closer to him and sat down on the floor, hoping to draw his attention. Maybe since Torin decided to save him from falling off the cliff, then he could help with the excitement?

"Don’t wake him up," Bofur said in Bilbo’s ear, embracing his shoulders, and led him out into the next hall of the cave, where it was quiet and dark.  
“Bofur...!”  
"Hush," he said, pressing his finger to his lips. "Thorin needs to sleep."  
"But I'm just..." Bilbo tried to slip away, because he felt like the whole parts of his brain shut down, "I'll just lie next to him, and it'll make me feel better."  
"You can not further endanger everyone," Bofur shook his head, and, skillfully putting his arm around his waist, kissed him, tickling his beard. Bilbo felt like a lobster, lowered into boiling oil. it was like roasting outside and inside. On the one hand, his body required continuation, insistently demanded. It was so good to kiss someone, knowing that he wanted it too. On the other hand, Bofur was not the top he chose. He was not the top whose scent attracted Bilbo at night. The scent that led him and helped to deal with difficulties. It was the wrong kiss, and it was the wrong smell, with that sour-tart note of the blue trace that copper leaves on the skin. The cooper in this scent smelled like blood.

“I do not want!” Bilbo agitated, cooled down a bit. “I do not!”  
"You're not, but your body wants to," Bofur reasoned, pressing his hand to his chest and listening to the frequent beating of his heart.

"You hear, Bofur, he does not want you," Dwalin said, coming closer, "Come to me, halfling."  
"Dwalin," Bofur smiled, "why don’t you get… to sleep?"  
"Yes, Dwalin, why don’t you go to sleep?" exclaimed Kili, and grabbed the hobbit by the hand. Dwalin growled in displeasure, glancing at him. Bilbo was barely breathing! There were too many dwarves around him. The tired, wet and excited dwarves, obviously forgotten about politeness and decency. The smells of all of them now mingled in the air, but all of them were united by one smell - the smell of metal, fresh-salty and impossible bright. The situation took a very bad turn.

"Zero respect for the elders," Dwalin grumbled lowly. "Kili, leave him alone."  
“Fuff!” Kili laughed and firmly squeezed Bilbo’s hand. Bilbo didn’t know that the dwarves had such strong hands. It seemed that his bones were so easy to break.  
"So, Kili," said Bofur, "leave Mr. Baggins alone, and I'll speak with Dwalin."  
“No," Kili said, "you’ll speak with Dwalin, and I'll go to sleep with Bilbo. Do you agree?” he smiled, winking at the hobbit, who was neither dead nor alive.  
"Agree or not, whatever," muttered Dvalin, "Mr. Baggins will come with me."  
“Never!" Kili shook his head, and his eyes were flashing. He pushed the hobbit into his brother's arms and punched a palm a couple of times.  
"Kili," Dwalin got mad and muttered something in Khuzdul, which made Kili suddenly blush. He attacked Dwalin and Bofur tried to separate them, but after he was punched on the jaw, he became angry and finally got himself into a fight. Bilbo looked at this with horror, hearing deaf strokes. He thought that just one that stroke would have cracked his skull.

"You’re so capricious halfling," said Fili, grinning and holding him tightly, "Stay still”.  
And he pressed his fingers under his collarbone, gradually strengthening his grip. Bilbo panicked, realizing that probably he would not be asked again. Evidently he will be a prize for the person who win the fight. He shivered and shut his eyes in terror. But through the noise, screams and curses, suddenly came the voice of Thorin, who heard the scuffle.

Bilbo drew his head into his shoulders. The crash and crunch was horrible there, Thorin cursed angrily so the hobbit wanted to sink into the ground with shame. Now Bilbo rejoiced due to language barriers.

When everything was quiet, Bilbo timidly opened one eye, but the beaten fighters walked away from him, only Thorin was standing next to him  
“No self-control!” bellowed Thorin, but not so loud, "It's just the halfling. You can’t deal with problem without me!”  
"Uncle," Kili smirked, spitting red saliva from his mouth and licked his blood from his fingers, "You're so mad at yourself, because you want him, as all of us. And you can’t cope with your desire…”  
Bilbo uttered a low cry when Kili got a slap that brought him to the ground. Fili said nothing, but pushed his fingers into Bilbo’s shoulders as if he wanted to crush it.

“Calmed down? “asked Thorin, standing over his nephew, "Or you want some more?"  
"No," Kili sighed. Thorin gave him a hand, and Kili rose to his feet, “Sorry”.  
"It’s alright," Thorin gasped, patting Kili on the shoulder.  
"Can I take Mr. Baggins to myself?" Kili asked immediately. He decided to strike the iron before it freezes.  
"No, you can’t," Thorin snorted, and walked slowly to the hobbit, looking at him, "Go to sleep, all of you. And I’ll deal with Mr. Baggins.”

The commander's order was pretty clear. And it was executed immediately. Fili released the hobbit, smiled sympathetically at him and go to bed.

Bilbo swallowed and looked at Thorin. Did Kili said the truth right now? The thought caused Bilbo to shudder, his knees began to shake, but some sort of the excitement, which was lost with fear, rose again.

"That's what you wanted, Mr. Baggins?" Thorin growled. He undoubtedly was mad at him. Oh, how mad he was! He grabbed the hobbit by the scruff and dragged him deeper into the cave. Poor Bilbo closed his eyes, not resisting him, because he could not, and he did not want to. He was so tired of tearing between desire and prudence. Despite the fact that Thorin was now rude and angry, his touch was very promising. And Bilbo’s poor head was spinning, because Thorin finally was close, so close, and he can touch him, and taste his lips, and…

Closing his eyes and standing on tiptoe, Bilbo breathed out loud and reached for him with a kiss, but Thorin misunderstood him and put a heavy hand on his lips.  
"Don’t you dare yell," he said, touching his hip with the other hand, "You asked for it."  
Bilbo was silent, convulsively and noisily breathing through his nose. Thorin's fingers digging under his jaw. His palm was large, broad, much larger than that of a hobbit.

“I didn't know what to do with you," muttered Thorin, grinding his teeth, “No one in company can think straight. Everybody just think of... having fun.”  
His voice was low and deep, and Bilbo can’t stand it. He just can’t. He felt a frisson of excitement mixed with embarrassment and fear. He was scared to death, and he thought that he was got crazy. But Thorin was too close. Oh, evidently the dwarf king wanted to… have fun too.

Bilbo gave out a choked moan, looking at him, just standing without a fight.  
“I think I need to handle this on my own,” Thorin growled, lowering his trousers, pushing down the underwear, and the naked skin of the hobbit immediately began to chill - the cave wind blew coldly on his hips. Bilbo did not resist, letting him undress and touch himself, although he imagined that very moment totally differently. Thorin was too rough and impatient! He could do anything with him. And he acted as if Bilbo was just an unfortunate trouble...

Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut, as though he wanted to hide from Thorin's gaze. He wasn’t ready to mistreatment. And Thorin stopped suddenly, running a finger over his pale, smooth thigh:  
"Damn it!" he breathed, “You are so small…”  
Bilbo mumbled something inaudible, involuntarily pressing his back against the cold and smooth wall. Thorin looked at him as if a little sobered from passion. He relaxed slightly and sighed, pressed the hobbit to himself.  
“Poor little creature, you drive me crazy. What are you doing here, you must be at your lovely home… we’re not a suitable company for you.”

"Thorin!" he breathed out finally and buried his nose in the fur lapel of his cloak. The abnormally strong possessive desire outweighed the shame, sadness and Thorin’s disregard, but deep down in the soul, where lust couldn't have got to, Bilbo was very hurt by the fact that everything was happening that way.

"Now," Thorin said, stroking him between his legs, "maybe I could handle our problem without..."  
Bilbo shied away from the touch, trying not to listen to the wonderful smell, and not to be enchanted by it. Thorin did not recognize him as his mate, did not want to claim him, apparently the dwarves trusted and wanted only each other. Previously, Bilbo would not allow anyone to claim him, but now he wanted to be claimed so badly! He wanted belong to Thorin and be with him.

But Thorin was so serious now, stroking him guardedly.  
“I do not hurt you,” he promised, “It'll all be over soon.”   
He pulled a heavy bracer around the strap to undo it.  
“You’re too small, I’ll use only my finger…”  
"Thorin!" Bilbo groaned desperately and felt a shiver down his spine, “Please, stop! I don't want be treated the way! I’m not a problem to be solved!”

He had no time to make his request, because Thorin suddenly caught his pants with lightning speed, and pulled it back, intercepting with a belt. Bilbo nearly choked on such treatment, tried to straighten the belt himself and noticed that the alarming blue light poured out of the scabbard.  
“Orcs!” Thorin cried out, taking Orcrist out, it was also shining in the darkness of the cave, “The orcs are close!”

The dwarves became alarmed and took up positions at the exit from the cave, waiting for the enemies attack from the outside, but everything happened differently. The cracks ran along the floor, and crevasses in the walls opened up. The orcs with the goblins poured into the cave from inside. Bilbo nearly got his head chopped off - the sword whistled an inch from his top.

“Stay out!” snapped Thorin, sprinkled with orc blood, and vigorously pushed the hobbit into the corner. He stood, blocking him and protecting from goblins, but there were too many of them, whole hordes. Thorin was bypassed by goblins and he could only watch as Bilbo was dragged into the crevice by screaming and yelling critters.

The hobbit also managed to shout something and then disappeared into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

At first, when his journey just began, Bilbo thought the dwarven company was awful and scary. But now he understood that he was wrong, he was so wrong! What was happening now was awful and really scary! He was dragged along the wide run, he couldn't get a handle on what's going on.  
“Thorin!” Bilbo cried out, but one goblin running near him, began to whistle and hoot, and others started mocking him, screaming and shouting “Thorin, help me!”   
Hundreds of bats, hanging from the cave ceiling, flew away in all directions. One bat flew right into Bilbo’s face, flapping its leathery wings. Hobbit got completely upset and almost fainted. Bilbo didn't ever try to break free, he waited for Thorin to save him. Thorin will come and chopped ugly goblins' heads off!.. But the longer he was dragged, the quieter dwarfs voices became. And finally, even the echo of familiar voices has completely fell silent. The damned excitement completely receded from fear, and Bilbo got to see everything as it really was, in a bad light. Bilbo was alone in the middle of the goblin crowd somewhere under the mountains.  
There was nothing about this situation that didn't stink.   
“The guard chief will be pleased,” one goblin grunted, pinching Bilbo by the pointed ear.  
“Yes, yes!..” the second goblin agreed and laughed, revealing his rare sharp teeth.

***

The goblin guard chief was a short, stocky orc in armor. The human breastplate was obviously great for him, but the old dwarven legguards and shoulder pads were just right. Orc smugly strolled along the wooden platform, counting the coarsely crafted loot boxes and crates. A little bow-footed goblin with a torch followed him.

“What did you get?!” the guard chief was surprised when he saw a noisy screaming crowd running into the platform.  
“We caught a rich prey!” grinned the gap-toothed goblin, “Now they are being dragged to the Great Goblin!”  
“And this we decided to present as a gift to you”, the second goblin giggled, “this funny thing is absolutely useless to him.”  
“What is this thing, anyway?” Orc snickered and sniffed. Goblins turned the hobbit right-side up, holding on both sides.  
“I'm not the thing...” said Bilbo, but nobody listened to him.  
“Maybe this is a new orc kind from the west?” hissed the little goblin and raised the torch to the very face of Bilbo, causing him to flinch.  
“Too neat and tidy” said the orc, pulling Bilbo's cravat from his neck, crumpled it and held it to his face. 

The goblins tweaked the hobbit for nothing, leaving him bruises. The orc thoughtfully licked his crooked yellow teeth and Bilbo finally realized that no one would save him. No one except himself. He flinched, tried to pull away.

“Stop right there!” the orc barked and came closer, causing Bilbo's heart to shrink into a cold, heavy lump in the chest. Bilbo had to see a way out, had to find it, but could not think of anything.  
“You smell nice” hissed the orc, picking up a button on his shirt with his long claw and tearing it off. He thrust his fingers into Bilbo's bosom, and hobbit almost passed out. No, it was not the time to passed out! If he faints, the orcs and goblins can do whatever they want with his body!

“The dwarf was very upset when he lost this thing” hissed one goblin, pulling Bilbo his ear again, “The dwarf growled and shouted!”  
“Bring a cage!” said orc, “I got an idea.”  
When Bilbo heard about the cage, his heart sank down. It will be much harder to escape from the cage than now, because he was not even tied up. Not even tied up...

Bilbo kicked a goblin, who were pulling his ear, and darted to the crates, trying to hide behind them.  
“You, bastard!” the orc shouted and rushed after him, “Catch the little one!”

It was a scary catch-up game on a wobbling dais, among loot crates, strung ropes and barrels. Bilbo practically had no chances, and soon he found himself at the very edge of the platform, clinging to the rope-rail. The orc cornered him and stepped closer, grinning. The impenetrable abyss behind the hobbit was breathing cold.  
“You can't run anywhere, you bastard,” he grinned, licking his nasty, cracked lips, “I’ll take care of you first, and then ...”

Bilbo did not want to know what happened afterwards, and, seizing the rope that had been coiled into a coil, he jumped over the railing and rushed into the abyss.

***

“Maybe! The bravest! And dumbest! Thing I've ever done!” shouted Bilbo, hitting the walls. The rope burned his palms, tearing his skin to blood. The hobbit once again hit the wall and released the rope, unable to hold it longer. The wall was not vertical, but flat, and the hobbit rolled down the slope.  
There's no up or down again, like in the cave run...

Bilbo fell into huge wet mushrooms, that greatly soften the blow with a loud smacking sound. He lay down and stretched out on them, ignoring everything around him. He caught his breath and tried to move his legs, then his hands. Everything seemed to be alright now. He was alive, he was lying at the deep abyss bottom, and the goblins did not fall down from above, they did not hiss, did not pinch and did not pull his ear! Bilbo pressed his scratched ear to the cold, sticky mushroom and moaned. Oh, this felt so good! Also, there were terrible bleeding cuts and bruises on his palms. Bilbo smeared pleasantly cool sticky mucus from the mushroom cap along his hands and almost hissed in pain. 

Bilbo got his head straight and his ability to think and analyze returned. As the goblin said, the dwarves were also captured and led to the King. The hobbit didn't know who that is. But maybe he can save the dwarves? Oh, that would be great! Bilbo laughed softly, imagining Thorin's face at the moment when he finds out what cute halflings are capable of.

However, his euphoria were fading. The goblins did not dare to go after him into this abyss. So, it turns out that nothing good could happened there. There was nothing good at all about this awful place. 

The darkness around him was pitch-black, and huge caves halls sang their song, quiet, monotonous, and at the same time low and unseparable. How could he orient in complete darkness?

Bilbo finally realized that his little sword remained in place at the belt, but it did not gleam. And that was both good and bad. However, it was better to see nothing than to know that there are enemies nearby. Not daring to sheathe his sword, the hobbit slid off the mushrooms and went forward, trying not to listen to the deep caves hum. 

It was a terrible journey in pitch darkness. All he could do is listen. There was a quiet howl of the wind and low moans of the mountains, black silence were broken only by the rare squeak of horrible bats and the splash of dark water. Bilbo's confidence and bravery were going away until it melted in the void. It melted like a piece of butter, forgotten on a sunny day. When the hobbit was completely desperate, he sat down on the ground to take a break and decide where to go next. At that moment something pleasant and smooth appeared under his palm. The golden ring.

Who would have thought that it would help him out so soon! Bilbo remembered that ring when his life again hung by a thread. 

An eerie creature from the shadows and darkness wanted to talk to him. It was as creepy as if you go out at night to drink and a monster from under the bed grabs you by the leg! And then this monster, before gutting you alive and eating, suddenly offers a game of riddles. Bilbo did not realize that it was his defenseless and harmless look that saved him from a blow to the head with a stone. The eerie creature named Gollum needed an company as much, as Bilbo needed a guide. Bilbo saw only the lean body shape in the dark and he tried to keep from panic.

But every game comes to an end sooner or later. Bilbo, guessing that the end of the game could coincide with the end of his life, remembered about the ring only when he accidentally find it in his pocket.   
That saved his life. Angry Gollum tried to find the ring, and the invisible Bilbo followed him, in the hope that creature would lead him to the exit.

Gollum cried like he was suffering terribly, it was chilling to listen his pitiful moans, and suddenly Bilbo realized what was wrong with Gollum. He had his “mating period” right today. It was a little absurd and ridiculous, but it was kind of sad too. How did he endure so much time without a partner? Probably, he could catch cave goblins who broke their legs when falling into the abyss, and used them… Bilbo shuddered with a sneer of disgust, and Gollum immediately smelled him!

"Where are you, vile little thief?!" he hissed, moving his head back and forth, "Show yourself!"  
But Bilbo lurked, hoping that Gollum would not find him by smell.  
"Well," he hissed, "Do you hope that I will show you the way, and then you can slip past me? No way!"  
And, before Bilbo had time to gather his courage, Gollum snorted and briskly galloped along the path and disappeared the next bend.

Bilbo was alone again.

He wandered for a long time in the darkness, trying to find the right path. His instinct told him that he had to go up the widest run, and the distant uproar more and more convinced him that he made the right choice. Somewhere above a hot battle was seething, and the hot black orc blood was flowing, but Bilbo seemed stuck here in the damned caves for the rest of his life. All these paths were similar, and it seemed that he lost his way forever and was doomed to wander here, under the mountain, until he became someone like Gollum.

Bilbo sat down wearily on a dry and cold stone and put his palms to his face. Tears burned unhealed cuts and bruises. There was a bitter lump in his throat, and a cold wind licked his heels.  
It was good to travel alone, thought Bilbo sadly. If you want a halt, halt. Halt even for the whole night, even for the whole life.   
He had no strength left to go. But if Bilbo was following Thorin now, if he had seen his broad square shoulders, he would not be able to sit cowardly with folded arms. Overcoming pain and fatigue, Bilbo stood up and imagined that he was not alone now.

Bilbo so vividly imagined this picture, that when, through the drumbeat and goblin hooting, he heard ahead Thorin’s cry “Go! Follow me!”, he could not believe his ears. And at that moment, torch lights flashed ahead, and familiar voices were heard. Bilbo ran after him, slipping around in corners.

He almost caught them up. Almost. 

Dwarves broke through the gates, but Bilbo did not have time, because the guard arrived here and block the run. He had to look for another way out, risking to get lost again and return to the depths. Bilbo, as if he was on a leash, was wandering from a run to a run, not daring to go out into the open, despite the magic ring.

He was on my last legs. Moreover, time passed, the dwarves could go far, and his newfound hope became increasingly shaky. Bilbo bravely slid into one of the rooms leading to the gate. And he saw something that seemed to never forget - a huge albino orc. The orc did not have one hand, it was replaced by a predatory prosthesis, and Bilbo immediately recognized Azog, whom Balin had so vividly described.

The gate, or rather, just the door to the outside was almost closed, only a narrow run shone with sunlight and freedom. There were some goblins and orcs right before the run. They crowded, solving some important problems.  
Bilbo stood in the corner, expecting every now and then that anyone could smell his smell and notice.

“At night we'll chase them,” said Azog in a low, loud voice, “and then I'll finally get Thorin’s head.”  
Bilbo felt that everything inside him was filled with rage, and he, clutching his sword hilt, almost rushed at him recklessly, but the words of another orc made him freeze.

"The local guards head" the orc said hoarsely, “he gave what he boasted.”  
“Let him drag it here,” Azog ordered, straightening. Bilbo followed him with quiet hatred, ready to attack him at any moment, but then shook his head and gathered his wits. An attempt to kill Azog was an invitation to failure. No, he should try his best to escape, because the entrance was hardly guarded by anyone, the attention of all the orcs was now riveted on the guard chief.  
"Is that what you promised?" Azog asked, and Bilbo, stealthily making his way to the exit, looked around.  
“The dwarfs called it a halfling,” said the guard chief nervously nibbling at his cracked lip. He pulled the rope, lowering the grate woven of bones and ropes.  
A Bilbo's recent acquaintance was lying on the bone grate, with a rag stuffed in his mouth.

“What the junk?” Azog asked shortly.  
“Dwarvish fellow. In heat”, guard chief grinned and stretched out his palm, waiting for the award.  
Azog circled the bone grate round, looking at Gollum, who was stretched on it. He sniffed and nodded to one of his orcs, and orc reluctantly took out a weighty purse.  
“The dwarfs take him with them,” the security chief chafed, recounting the coins.  
“Shut up,” Azog said quietly, examining Bilbo's cravat coyly tied around Gollum’s neck. Pulling it off, Azog closed his eyes in satisfaction and say:  
"Thorin, son of Thráin... I will take what belonged to you."  
Gollum, stunned with horror, sulked sullenly, trying to shrink into a ball. He screamed through the gag when Azog touched him, his thin, white body arched, and it was possible to count all the bones covered with thin skin.  
“He is really in heat,” said Azog, plunging his fingers inside.

Unwinding the ropes on thin ankles, Azog spread his narrow hips to the sides. From here, Bilbo could only see his very wide back and his thick, large muscles rolling under the skin, richly decorated with scars.  
Choking a rag into his throat, Gollum could not scream loudly, but his whole body screamed, twitching rhythmically in pale orc hands. Bilbo could not help feeling the Azog's smell, this unpleasant, like corned beef in a barrel, and the dos scent was also clearly felt. It was even worse than the sour goblin stench.

Bilbo froze at the exit. Freedom was so close, and excited orcs gathered around Azog, and no one guarded the door. But Bilbo still could not leave. Gollum's pitiful howl seemed to hold him. And in the face of all logic and reason, Bilbo sneaked up to creepy orcs company, raised his sword and cut at one stroke several tightly stretched ropes!   
The bone grate hit the ground and crumbled into pieces, a heavy beam fell down on Azog and the guard chief, and Bilbo himself was almost deafened by the sandbag. Gollum screamed, dashing from orc to orc, and finally slipped into some hole. Bilbo caught a bad break, because his shadow was noticed.

Thanks to the confusion, orcish swearing and screaming, the hobbit slipped into the open gate at the last moment! Bilbo ran down the hill, jumping over rocks and little bushes, delighted with the sun and wind.


	9. Chapter 9

“Do you realize what happened to Mr. Baggins?” asked Kili. He was really fretting, “Did you see all those orcs and goblins?”  
Thorin kept quiet, biting his lip. His neck was marked with red line from heavy goblin chain blow. Gandalf looked down at him disapprovingly, as if he wanted to give him a good talking to. Of course, Gandalf was right. Thorin defended and saved his own people, like he was supposed to. However, didn't Mr. Baggins belong to his company? Thorin felt at a loss. He felt that he must to take right decision, because the whole journey fate depend on it.

“It was extremely stupid,” he said in response to Gandalf’s glance. “It's like taking a kid or a blind old woman on an adventure.”  
Gandalf was eloquently silent, glancing down at Thorin.  
“There may be cave trolls, can you imagine that ... ?!” asked Kili.  
“I did not guarantee his safety!” said Thorin, “We have our own journey and our own goal!”  
He had looked around at everyone, and no one saying anything. Even Kili was silent, squeezing his brother's hand.  
If Thorin gives the order to move now, none of the dwarfs will even condemn him. But if he could so easily turn his back on someone who was also part of his company, then what will happen next?  
Thorin looked at Gandalf and spoke through a kind of light-headed trance. “I need your help.”  
Gandalf bowed slightly, showing that he was ready to do it.  
“You'd better get them on to a safe place. I'll find Mr. Baggins and we come back to you.”  
Balin shook his head, ready to argue, but Thorin ordered him to remain silent. Thorin knew perfectly well that their journey is doomed to failure without him.  
His head cleared. Putting his hand on the his sword hilt, Thorin turned to the mountains, thinking through a plan of action. Today he was not going to die.

***

Bilbo heard that Thorin was really going to go back for to him, and that made his already great mood even better. The hobbit hid behind a tree, pulling off a ring and rubbing his fingers nervously in anticipation. He decided to surprise Thorin. And when the dwarf came closer, Bilbo deftly jumped out from behind the tree. It was not a real good idea and it was almost the last idea in his life, because Thorin knocked him to the ground and nearly stabbed him with a sword!  
"Hey, it's me, Thorin!” exclaimed Bilbo, stretched out on the stones, “It's me!”  
“Mr. Baggins?!   
Several emotions changed on Thorin's not-too-expressive face. A cold hostility has been replaced by relief and calm.  
"Halfling?!” exclaimed Gloin, who was the sentry, “How did you manage to pass unnoticed?”  
“Better tell me how you got out, Bilbo!”  
“Wow, he's here!”  
“Is it really you?” asked Thorin and sheathed his sword. He gave the hobbit his hand and pulled him up. He looked at the hobbit carefully, the others crowded around, shaking off sprigs and spruce needles from Bilbo. He was so delighted! He could say nothing, he just blinked, feeling how dwarves patting on his shoulder and calling him brave.

"Gandalf!” exclaimed Bilbo, when he noticed the wizard. Gandalf leaned toward him, and the hobbit was able to hug him tightly by the neck.  
“My dear Bilbo!” Gandalf laughed softly, “I am so glad to see you.”  
“We're all really glad you're okay.” said Kili and gave Bilbo a hug too.  
Bilbo didn't mind a little hugging. Now he was very happy to be among this friendly company.   
Fili noticed his uncle's eyes and pushed Kili, but he pretended nothing happened.  
“Tell us,” asked Bofur, “how did you manage to save yourself?”  
The hobbit broke away from Kili and began to tell how he survived his ordeal and how horrible it was.  
Thorin listened to his story, only half paying attention to all that. The hobbit looked as if he had crawled up through the mountain on his fours. Usually neat and tidy, now Bilbo looked shabby, like drunkard after a big bash. His coat was frayed and smeared, his torn collar was sticking out. There were a lot of scratches and cuts on his hands, legs and face. However, the hobbit did not look as if he had come from orcish claws. Only one thing confused Thorin, the hobbit's scent was gone. A strong, alluring and incredibly cozy hobbit's scent disappeared!  
Thorin came closer, and, as if by chance, straightened his torn collar.

“Is something wrong, Thorin?” Bilbo immediately noticed the expression on his face and stopped telling the story about his misadventures.  
“No, it's all right,” said Thorin and walked away.  
He still could feel his sweet scent, but only if he got up close. Very close to the hobbit.  
Thorin would not mixed up hobbit's scent with anyone else. The aroma of currant leaves, moist and smelling particularly bright, like after a rain.

“... and then Azog said!” exclaimed Bilbo, “That they are ready to chase us at night!”  
“What?!” Thorin shook his head, trying to shake out thoughts smelling like currant. He almost missed the really important news.  
“Azog,” Dwalin grumbled, “Bilbo saw him.”  
“Yes,” Bilbo nodded, and, with a sigh, squeezed his sword hilt, “It's about you, Thorin... he said that...!”  
“Fear not,” said Thorin, soothingly patting on his shoulder, “He threatened to kill me, right?”  
“Yes,” Bilbo gritted his teeth, “I hate him.”  
Dwalin smirked, but the hobbit did not notice.  
“Gandalf, we are much farther north than we had planned,” Thorin turned to the wizard. “Lead us, you know these lands better.”  
“If we are lucky,” Gandalf said thoughtfully, “we’ll get far before sunset.”

And as soon as Gandalf said "we’ll get far", then Bilbo immediately lost all his fighting spirit. He was completely exhausted. The dwarfs managed to get some rest, but he did not even have time to catch his breath.  
Dwalin handed Bilbo his backpack.  
“Kept,” he said, “intact.”  
“Thanks, Dwalin!” Bilbo smiled. At that moment he understood that Dwalin was a pretty nice person. It was strange that Bilbo did not notice that before he met the orcs? Was Bilbo afraid of dwarves at all? Nonsense! It was a completely, completely different hobbit, not Bilbo.  
He put on his backpack reluctantly and walked on, following Gandalf.  
Thorin was the last to follow, watching his small company, which managed to pass through the mountains without loss.

***

Unlike Gandalf, the dwarves company was less optimistic.  
“They would fall down on our heads from the mountains, that's all,” said Bombur, “Night is nearly upon us and we still have far to go.”  
Bifur agreed, angrily looking at the mountain.  
“We haven't eaten for such a long time!”  
“Besides,” Oin breathed, “we need to rest.”  
“I remember that someone complained about the whining hobbit!” smiled Gandalf, who walked in front without stopping, just like Thorin.   
“A whining hobbits company!” said Kili and yelled, “Uncle, I'm so tired! I want you to carry me!”  
“Stop it!” Thorin interrupted him “No time for jokes.”  
“We never have time for jokes,” said Kili in his brother’s ear and pretended to weep, “He does not love us!”  
“Speak for yourself,” Fili raised his head majestically. “My uncle loves me.”  
“Oh, really? Uncle, who is your favorite nephew?”  
“Dwalin, probably,” said Bofur, “There is more help from him than from both of you.”  
“But Dwalin is a descendant of Borin, not Thror. How can he be Thorin's nephew?”  
"Well, then, maybe we just need to let him figure it out. Thorin can always appoint Dwalin as his nephew.”  
“Oh, how cunning!” said Kili, “That means uncle will adopt Dwalin.”  
“Kili!” Thorin snapped, and Kili fell silent, trying not to talk too much.

Small talk distracted company from the thoughts about orcs, but Bilbo didn't understand how they can go and talk simultaneously. He could only follow the others, shaking from side to side, trying not to fall.  
All color had faded from the sky when the sun went down. The wind turned colder, with a scatter of rain, and it started to get dark. When dusk was falling it seemed like orcs materialized out of the shadows. Bilbo get rid of this thought.

Every second he was afraid to hear hoarse breathing, whistling and hooting, and therefore walked as fast as he could.

***

Time passed. The deep shadows of the ilex trees stretched out in the short grass. 

No matter how hard Bilbo tried, but it was difficult for him to maintain the pace. He had been without food or sleep for the last two days. However he was fed up with excitement and anxiety for his life. Only now he calmed down a bit. He was among friends. Among friends who were able to defend themselves. But, despite the fact that he began to trust the dwarves, there were other problems. Fatigue and hunger were tearing him like the evil wargs. Some dwarves, like Bombur, managed to eat on the go, but Bilbo thought he would fall if he tried to do this. Only thoughts about orcs kept him going.

“Keep up!” said Dwalin, like he can read his mind, “And give me your backpack.”  
Bilbo nodded silently and took it off. There was no strength even to politely refuse, pretending that everything is alright. With great pleasure, Bilbo, of course, would have climbed into his backpack himself so that he would be carried, but he could not ask Dwalin for this.

He was a little behind and let a few dwarfs pass, then he turned and looked at Thorin.  
“What?” asked Thorin, intercepting his wary look.  
“Nothing,” Bilbo shook his head. He did not dare ask Thorin for help.  
“We have time before nightfall,” Thorin misinterpreted his look, “And we are already far from the caves. Everything will be fine.”  
“I hope you're right,” Bilbo smiled uncertainly. “But I'm afraid I’ll bring trouble to everyone again.”

He caught up with Thorin and went next to him, trying to keep pace. Dwarf, surprisingly, did not object.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well,” said Bilbo, and then squinted at him, “you know what I mean, right?”  
“No. And that's the point.” Thorin looked at him and frowned, “And by the way, where is your backpack? Lost?”  
“No,” the hobbit shook his head. “I gave it to Dwalin.”  
“To Dwalin?..”  
But Bilbo said nothing, concentrating on rocky soil. Thorin snorted and also fell silent, showing that it's not really any of his business anyway.  
“You would hardly have agreed to carry it,” Bilbo muttered to himself, “because you have other concerns.”  
“You could have asked”  
“I'm afraid to speak up for myself...” Bilbo said even quieter.  
“If you can't stand the heat, get out of the forge.”

Bilbo wanted to object to him, but did not dare. At least, Thorin did not drive him away. The hobbit walked, carefully looking under his feet. The burnet sprouts made their way through sand and stones. He knew some of the herbs growing here, and some not. Thin grass stalks stretched upward toward the sun, holding the soil on the slope.

“Are you tired?” Thorin asked quietly, touching his elbow. Bilbo nodded without looking at him, but Thorin did not yell at him.  
“Get on my back,” Thorin ordered, kneeling down a bit. Bilbo, without hesitating, clutched his neck tightly and got on his back. Thorin picked him up and carried.

Bilbo was silent, barely breathing.

He clutched at Thorin as if Dwarven King had been given to him as a birthday gift. Real Thorin! What to do with him, and how to talk to him, Bilbo did not know yet. He only felt that he earn his trust. Bilbo pressed his cheek to Thorin's hair. And he closed his eyes with pleasure, in spite of the fact that hugging Torin was uncomfortable and hard, the buckles and fasteners of his armor belts unpleasantly digging into his skin, and his head was spinning from shaking.

But it was still Thorin! Thorin with his wonderful smell. Thorin, not anyone else, and Bilbo's heart was racing. Now he didn’t even care about orcs and wargs. The smell of tobacco, metal and snow went to his head. Some sort of instinct seemed to tell him that Thorin was strong. Thorin can deal with everything that happened, just follow him and obey him. Bilbo would have been happy to obey, but Torin would not allow it. He did not want anyone.

“Are you alright?” asked Thorin.  
“Yes,” Bilbo sighed. “Wargs must be following in my footsteps.”  
Torin snorted softly.  
“Don't you feel my smell” whispered Bilbo and panicked suddenly, his heart started pounding. Didn't Thorin feel him? Only Kili, Dwalin and Bofur? But then it turned out that all efforts are in vain? Thorin will never be interested in him...  
“What are you murmuring? Answer me, Mr. Baggins.”  
“You don't feel my smell, do you?” That's why I annoy you?” he sighed.  
“Nonsense,” said Thorin, “Your smell just distracts me, that's it.”  
“But do you feel it? Do you like it?”  
“I would give you to Kili now,” Thorin threatened him, and Bilbo reluctantly fell silent, trying not to irritate the Dwarven King with his chatter. 

Although Thorin was more anxious that thoughts about the hobbit stupefying his mind.

Instead of thinking about company defending, - because Azog himself was following in their footsteps! - Thorin had to get rid of sweet thoughts. The hobbit thighs wrapped around his sides, and this feeling was amazing.  
However, Azog also made Thorin angry. He obviously could not thinking straight about the pale orc. He just wanted to gut Azog, hanging his guts from Moria to Erebor, so that the orc would remain alive until the last second...! No, he shouldn't have thought about Azog now.

Gandalf confidently led them to human settlements. Dwarves didn’t really approve of humans, but they made contact, traded with them, and the orcs were common enemies. Gandalf, such a good fellow, knew what he was doing, and they would not have got out of the mountain without him. On the other hand, it was Gandalf who recommended him that troublemaker. Recommended or forced, here is the question.

“You smell good,” Thorin said eventually. “But your scent is much weaker since you left the caves. I do not know the hobbits, but do you have it...”  
“Call it a mating games,” whispered Bilbo, and Thorin rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. However, this was better than the word that was used by the dwarves.  
“It doesn’t matter, what you call it, most importantly, whether it’s over or not.”  
“No,” said Bilbo, snorting into his ear, “Nothing is over.”  
“Can you make your smell weaker?”  
“No,” Bilbo shook his head, “but if it hadn't weakened, I would never have gotten out of the caves.”  
Lost in thought, he put his hand in his pocket, and stroked the magic ring lying there.

How had Gollum lived for so many years in the darkness of the mountains, but no one ever caught him while the ring was with him?  
Bilbo already wanted to tell Thorin about his wonderful discovery, but then there was the very sound that he was so afraid of. The wargs howled in the silence of the night.


End file.
